Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are directed generally to adapters for a windshield wiper arm. More particularly, the embodiments of the invention are directed to adapters configured to cooperate with one or more windshield wiper arm having a side hook design.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various types of windshield wiper arms are available which utilize respective adapters for connection of windshield wiper assemblies to the windshield wiper arms, respectively. Thus, a particular adapter may be usable with a particular type of windshield wiper arm.